Love stuck down
by DJ TammyKat
Summary: when matt broke up with HHH, he pushed hunter over the edge. now hes gotten a plan for revenge in his head and its got to do with someone close to him. what will he do to jeff? rate R for rape and torchur. Slash. (I CHANGED ALL THE CHAPTERS. it's like new
1. Its Over

_Ladies and gentlemen_

_Boys and girls_

_Children of all ages_

_D.J. Tammy Kat proudly brings to you_

_Her First wrestling fic in the woooooooooooorld_

_Starring Jeff hardy_

_Rate R for slash_

_It new, kelw and original_

_And if you're not down with that we got two words for ya_

**_WHO CARES!_**

LoL sorry everyone but it was sooooo tempting to do that. I was trying to think of a good intro....i didn't successed did i?...  
Anyway you know the drill I own nothing, story not true and blah, blah, blah  
One thing about my **WWE **fics are that I put it as if everything was really happening  
E.g. The story line, the enemies, crushes ECT.  
Ok the fic is slash. It also has rape in it so everyone you have been warned.  
  
Love struck down chapter 1

_Bye, it's over, so long, don't call me I'll call you. That's all you really meant wasn't it? You never cared about how I felt did you. I thought we had some thing but no. I'm not good enough am I MR 'version 1'. What's so good about __Shannon__ anyway? He can't win a match without your sorry ass helping you out. I loved everything about you from the first time I sat down to watch you fight. It was 'royal rumble' in 2000 .you where amazing, so strong, and smart as well. We had 3 years together. And now you just turn around and practically spit in my face. _

'It just don't feel the same hunter.' You said 'Your different now, you're trying to rule my life plus you've grown sick and twisted. I can't do it anymore hunter. It's over'

_Its all about you isn't it? Want you want to do, or say. I was just looking out for you. You wait, I get my revenge, you see._

And with that HHH walked down the hall to see some of his mates

* * *

'Move over noble.' Criss Benoit whined trying to sit on the bench that Jamie noble was lying on. Jamie just closed his eyes and gave a load snore

"Move ya ass hillbilly" Test growled over his shoulder. He was in the middle of arm wrestling John Cena and losing for that matter. The comment to Jamie lost the match for Test. With a growl he spun around and pushed Jamie off the bench.

"Hey" Jamie yelled as he landed heavily on the floor "what's your problem boi?"

"I'll show you what my problem is" Test yelled back as he started towards Jamie. Just them HHH walked into their locker room and sat heavily down onto a chair with his head in a hand.

"Wot up 'H'?" Cena asked. Everyone stopped to watch hunter.

"Matt broke it off" he said dully. "He's off with that Moore guy."

"Harsh" Benoit whispered to Jamie

"He'll pay, man am I going to make he **PAY**" HHH yelled in frustration.

"Oooh revenge planning. I like it" Test laughed evilly.

"I don't just want to hurt matt. I just want to make him see what he's lost. Do something to make him regret ever losing me, and make him live with that pain. ANYTHING" Hunter growled.

"Perfect" Jamie purred. Everyone turned to him

"what?" they asked

"take the thing most important to him, someone he's willing to risk everything for."

"Moore?" Test asked. Noble just smiled wider

"nope, they've only been together for a while. I'm talking about someone closer to home" with that he pointed to the T.V. in the corner. They all turn to it to see Jeff hardy being helped out of the ring after his ladder match with the Undertaker. HHH smirked

"perfect." he purred as Jamie Noble told them his plan.

TBC


	2. Locker room

_LOOK INTO MY EYES……YOU ARE GETTING VEEERY SLEEPY…… YOU BELIVE EVERYTHING I TELL YOU……I OWN JEFF HARDY AND ALL WWE STUFF…FEAR ME……BELIEVE ME_

(Mr mc Mahon enters) sue her _SUE HER_ **SUE HER.**

'Whoops ok, ok I admit I don't own anything to do with wwe. ;;

One thing about my **WWE **fics is that I put it as if everything was really happening

E.g. The story line, the enemies, crushes ECT.

Ok this fic is slash. It also has rape in it so everyone you have been warned.

And Jeff **_MIGHT_** be paired off with undertaker/mark so DON'T ASKED ABOUT IT.

Love struck down chapter 2

* * *

Jeff groaned as he walked down the hallway. It was about 20 minuets since the show finished. He had to go to the EMT's and of course they had a go at him for doing this and that and blah fucking blah. What was worse is that they had made him promise to take a few days off and get a check up with the doctors. He hated doctors. He thought it was a great show and so did the fans. What was worse is that he was thinking on what his brother would say, Matt had been to protective of him all the time. He sighed a he opened the locker room door and to his surprise found he wasn't the only one there.

* * *

"Hey Jeff" HHH said as the blonde hair, younger male entered the room. Jeff looked slightly taken back but just shook it off.

"Hey 'H' what ya up to?" him and hunter weren't exactly friends but because of his brothers relationship with him Jeff made an effort to stay friendly with him. Hunter just shrugged his shoulders as he watched Jeff. He was in deep thought.

'_Never paid much attention to this runt_' he thought to himself. _'He's one hell of a fighter and is as good looking as his brother_' "nothing much, that was one hell of a match." Jeff gave a small smile.

"Thanks but it sure took the hell out of me. I'm gonna be taking a few days off. I bet I'm covered with bruises and everything" He gave a small groan as he bent down to get his bag. HHH smirked at this.

'H_e's pretty banged up, should make it a lot more easier......he got a nice ass on him thou._

"So H." Jeff's voice interrupted his thoughts "what you been up to lately? How's Matty?" hunters smirk quickly faded

"Matt and I broke up." He said stiffly, Jeff looked over in surprise.

"What? That's a bit sudden isn't it? Sorry man I didn't know." Jeff apologized. Hunter just shrugged it off and started to walk towards Jeff.

"It's alright. It wasn't working out that well anyway." He stopped right next to Jeff, who wasn't at all happy with the closeness.

"Sorry man. But you know, there's plenty of fish in the sea." Said Jeff straitening up with a soft moan of pain.

"Yeah I know," replied HHH as he put an arm behind Jeff to block his way out. "So you wanna hang out or something?" HHH asked. Jeff was feeling a bit more uncomfortable with all the closeness.

"Nah, I've got to go get a check up tonight with the quacks, maybe some other time." He said trying to move away.

"Come on, what's the matter Jeff? It would be fun" hunter continued as he wrapped a hand around Jeff's waist. Jeff quickly hit it away and backed away.

"What's the deal hunter?" he cried out, looking at HHH in disgust. HHH looked furious.

'_That little shits just like his brother. To good for me ex?'_ "What you do that for!" he yelled at Jeff. Jeff looked shocked for a moment before recovering and grabbing his bag.

"There something wrong with you Hunter. You need help!" he said walking toward the door. Before he could reach it thou he was tackled to the ground. Jeff cried out in pain as he felt a rib crack. He was roughly flicked onto his back. HHH quickly held Jeff's hands above his head with one hand and covered Jeff's mouth with the other.

"We'll see who needs help in a moment." he hissed into Jeff's ear


	3. I think you better get off him

Thr day I own anything that belongs to wwe/Mr mc Mahon chickens will have lips   
(just then a lipped chicken walked by) OO don't ask

One thing about my **WWE **fics are that I put it as if everything was really happening

E.g. The story line, the enemies, crushes ECT.

Ok the fic is slash. It also has rape in it so everyone you have been warned.

Love struck down chapter 3

_HHH quickly held Jeff's hands above his head with one hand and covered Jeff's mouth with the other. "We'll see who needs help in a moment" he hissed into Jeff's ear_

Jeff looked a HHH with fear. _'he wasn't gonna do anything was he? I mean, he really wouldn't do anything? Would he?' _Jeff tried to say something but all he could hear was his own mumbling. HHH took his hand away from Jeff's mouth and started to remove Jeff's top.

"Hunter…" Jeff yelled in panic, trying to come to terms with what was happening. HHH slapped Jeff across the face hard.

"Say one word" he hissed dangerously "and I wont let you live" with that he ripped Jeff's top off of him. "It'll be ok Jeff. You might even enjoy it," he said evilly as he brought his lips together with Jeff's in a harsh, dominated kiss. Jeff closed his eyes and hoped it would all just go away.

Mark walked slowly down the hall. Even thou he didn't want to admit it he was impressed with Jeff's performance that night. He had beaten that boy to the moon and back and yet the kid still stood. He had taken a beaten and gave some back. Mark touched his back carefully. The boy had really whooped him in the back with those ladder and chair shots. He had stayed back till most of the other wrestlers had gone so he can go and congratulate the kid. Something he didn't do to often. He was almost at the locker room were the kid was stationed when he heard a loud slap. He stopped short of a meter from the door as he listened. He could hear someone threatening someone and by the sounds of it, it wasn't gonna be pretty in there. He took a big step and opened the door with a big slam.

HHH looked up from trying to unzip Jeff's pants as the door slammed open. He looked straight into the eyes of the Undertaker as he surveyed the scene before him.

"Hey H" he said calmly. Jeff looked over at Mark pleadingly. He was about to say something when Hunter's hand covered his mouth again.

"Taker" HHH replied stiffly with a nod. Mark lent against the doorframe.

"I think you better get off him H" Mark said firmly. HHH growled as he tightened his hold on Jeff's wrists, causing Jeff to whimper slightly with pain. Mark's eyes flickered slightly

 "This is none of you business Taker, so why don't you just turn around and go back the way you came." Mark growled as he walked across the room and kicked HHH in the chest, which sent him flying off of Jeff. Jeff scrambled out of the dead mans ways as he crossed the room to where HHH laid on the floor. He bent down and lifted Hunter up by the hair and brought his face real close to Hunters.

"Listen to me you piece of shit. I want **_you_**to turn around walk back the way **_you_** came, and I don't ever want to see your face here again. **_Ever_**." And with that he dropped Hunter back down. The game glared back up at the man who had just interrupted his plan. He was about to say something when he heard a little voice pip up in the back of his head

_'Wait hunter, wait. There's a better way to get back at matt that still includes Jeff. Something that will punish them both even better then this plan. Just wait for the right time.'_ Hunter winced as he picked himself up and walked over to the door. In the door way he turned to see Jeff still on the floor in between two wooden lockers. "This isn't over you little bitch, you hear me? I'm gonna make you and your brother pay for what he's done to me. Don't you ever forget that!" With that he walked away quickly.

Mark gave a sign of relief as he walked over to Jeff. He stopped to look at the kid. He had a few bumps and bruises from the match so it was hard to tell if there was any damage done.

_'That son of a bitch was pretty smart to pick that up'_ Mark thought to himself. _'The kid's shaken up pretty bad as well. He's shivering like crazy'_.

"Kid? Hey Jeff? Are you ok?" he asked carefully, not knowing how Jeff may react. Jeff gave a small sigh then stood up, one hand wrapped around his rib cage.

"Yeah, yeah I'm ok. Lucky ya got here when ya did." He said in a shaky voice before falling to his knees with a small cry. Mark rushed over to his side and quickly caught him before he fell on his face. Jeff groaned in pain. "I think one of my ribs is broken," he gasped. Mark sighed yet again. This is not how he wanted to spend his night.

"Come on kid, let's get ya to the hospital." He scolded as he helped the kid to his feet. As they walked slowly down the hallway Mark swore he heard the kid say thanks before he fell unconscious

HHH growled as he watched the undertaker took the brat away. He gave a small jump as he phone went off.

"Hello" he answered cursing himself mentally for being so paranoid.

"Yo H my man. It's me, Cena." A nervous voice replied. "The boys are wondering how it go down tonight?" HHH glared off in the direction of the undertaker's car.

"We go to plan 'B'." he stated calmly before hanging up. He gave a small giggle as he hopped into his car. Yes, revenge did taste sweet. And boy, was he going to savour the flavour of it all.

_'if only Jeff knew…'_ he thought evilly

TBC


	4. after thoughts

I'm waiting for WWE right to pop up on e-bay (as I always do with stuff) so until it does it belongs to the Mc.Mahon family.

One thing about my **WWE **fics are that I put it as if everything was really happening

E.g. The story line, the enemies, crushes ECT.

Ok the fic is slash. It also has rape in it so everyone you have been warned.

Love struck down chapter 4

* * *

_HHH glared off in the direction of the undertaker's car. "We go to plan 'B'." he stated calmly before hanging up._

* * *

Jeff walked slowly down the hallway to his hotel room, creeping extra carefully by Matt's room. It was about 2 in the morning and he didn't really want a lecture at the moment from matt. His mind was all a jumble from what happened earlier. He wasn't gonna tell matt what happened either. He stopped outside his room to re-cap the afternoon. He must of fell unconscious in the hall way down from the locker room because the next minuet he was in a hospital bed. As he had guessed he had 2 broken ribs and a twisted wrist. He practically had to twist to doctor's wrist to allow him to go home tonight. Mark had waited for him, and even gave him a lift to the hotel. Jeff could still re-call the conversation they had in the car, word by word

* * *

_"Hey thanks mark, for everything this arvo k?"_

**"No problems kid. Least I can do"**

_"You didn't have to do all this, you know"_

**"I know, but you need the help and I couldn't leave you alone with the doctors with no way home."**

_"But what about your night? You didn't have to wait for me. And what about your wife? She must be worrying were you are."_

**"Nah already called Sarah to tell her I probably won't be home till tomorrow. Told her I beat you up to much so I was taken you to the quacks. She saw the match, by the way. She sends her regards and hopes you can kick more sense into me next week"**

_"You sure it's not the other way round? You kicking my ass?"_

**"Yeah probably, from my point of view anyway. You can really work this business well kid. Keep at it."**

_"Will do taker, will do………mark?"_

**"Yeah kid?"**

_"You won't tell anyone what happened this arvo will you? Especially matt?_

**"You have this bikers' word kid."**

_"I know nothing about bikers' words but I'm gonna take that as 'scouts honour. Thanks man"_

**"No probs man, but just remember one thing."**

_"what's that Taker?"_

**"I AINT NO CUB SCOUT!"**

* * *

Jeff sighed as he unlocked the door. What a day. He wasn't gonna forget it anytime soon, that's for sure. He sighed once more as he opened the door. He threw his bag on his bed, closed his door and flicked on his light with such grace for a guy that's just had the crap beaten out of him.

**"WHERE have you been"** a voice called out suddenly, scaring the hell out of Jeff. He turned to see matt lying on the couch. "Where have you been" he asked again. 

"You sound like a mother who just caught hER teenage daughter climbing thou a window at 4 in the morning." Jeff replied as he walked towards the kitchen. He stopped then turned around. "How did _**you **_get in?" he asked matt evilly. Matt looked embarrassed.

"Well...I…um…I kind of picked the locked to surprise you when you get home." He said sheepishly. 

"Lets see. Coming home at 2 in the morning vs. breaking and entering. Hmm tough choice. Who will get in more trouble" Jeff teased

"ok ok you win Jeff." Matt said dejectedly. "You don't have to tell me where you were. Hey congrado on the taker match. It was awesome. You almost won as well." Jeff couldn't help but laugh at Matt's ability to change subjects quickly.

"Thanks man. It took a lot out of me. And two of my ribs. Iv gotta take a few days off." Jeff whined as he slumped on the couch. 

"Poor jeffro. Gotta take a few days off. He won't be able to see Trish for a few, horrible day. OMG! HOW WILL HE SURVIVE?" Matt cried dramatically only to be attacked by pillows. That started an un-offical pillow war (wwe style.)

"I hear you've broken it off with hunter" Jeff said as soon as they calmed down. Matt sat up suddenly.

"Who told you" he asked stiffly. Jeff kicked himself mentally for bringing up the subject. 

"I saw hunter this arvo after the match. He's not very happy about it." he lied

"hmmph" matted huffed he fell down onto the couch. "hes a freak. Stay away from him jeff. A total freak." 

_'damm right'_ jeff thought to him self as he sat to watch tv with matt. "You wanna talk about it?" Jeff asked after a while turning to matt. To his surprise he had fallen asleep. '_only Matt could fall asleep like that.'_ Jeff shook his head as he went to the bedroom. Tomorrow was gonna be a long day.

* * *

"when are we gonna start the plan?" Cena asked cautionly. HHH was not in a good mood.

"when Jeff comes back from his break. In the meanwhile we all have our little jobs to do, and if everything works out perfectly you all get a reward. Now get going all of ya." HHH said. Test walked off with Benoit.

"Do you think it'll work" Test asked. Benoit smiled "Oh it better work. I think i like the reward as much as i love the wrestling business itself." with that both of the men walked off with the sick plan in their heads and dreams of their rewards.

TBC


	5. Struck down

* * *

Before I write my story a quick thanks to the reviews

**_Baslady:_** thanks I'm glad you like it so far. I was playing around on wether to have someone save Jeff or not, then in popped the match so why not the dead man? I'm working on paragraphs (I say this in every story) so just keep ya undies on pple. 

**_Rath:_** lazy, lazy, laaaaaaaaaaaazy. Oh well so am I. I love that match to. It is true. WE NEED MORE JEFF FICS PPLEZ.

**_Evening-star:_** wow you think this is awesome? . True it is a bit obvious but I have a twist you won't see coming **:P**

One thing about my **WWE **fics are that I put it as if everything was really happening  
e.g. the story line, the enemies, crushes ECT.  
Ok the fic is slash. It also has rape in it so everyone you have been warned.

And as per-use I don't own any thing to do with wwe and I have no idea of the wrestler's sex lives. I'm making this us.

Love struck down chapter 5

* * *

_"When are we gonna start the plan?" Cena asked cautiously. HHH was not in a good mood._

_"When Jeff comes back from his break. In the meanwhile we all have our little jobs to do, and if everything works out perfectly you all get a reward. Now get going all of ya." HHH said. Test walked off with benoit. _

_"Do you think it'll work" test asked. Benoit smiled_

_"__Oh it better work. I like the reward more then the wrestling business itself." with that both of the men walked off with the sick plan in their heads and dreams of their rewards._

* * *

**"We're having a great match here tonight, ain't we JR?"**

_"We sure are King, Jeff has been showing us what it means to be extreme"_

**"So has Trish too JR. I mean, look at her puppies JR, WOOOHOOO PUPPIES!"**

_"Get your mind out of your pants and back to the match king. Excellent 'Moonsult' by Jeff hardy here, ladies and gentlemen. A perfect counter on the big show."_

**"Some show. Where's the puppies? we want puppies, we want puppies"**

_"Hi King. I'm trying to comment on the match. Would you care to join me?"_

Jeff couldn't help but smile as he heard the comments of the two announcers at ringside. They were always disagreeing with each other but they were amazing. He could always smile when he heard them argue, like him and matt did all the time. A hard clothesline from the big show told him to stop daydreaming and get back to the match.

"Come on Jeff. Hurry it up" Trish yelled from the sidelines. Trish was in a rush due to the date she had at Matts party tonight. Trish and Jeff weren't really going out. It was just to make Y2J jealous. Trish loved Criss but he didn't seem interested in a relationship. So Jeff, being a good friend, went along with Trish's idea. None of the other wwe stars knew of their plan, and it was working. With his mind back on the match Jeff quickly got back on top of things. After he narrowly missed a pin he climbed his way up on the top ropes

_"Looks like Hardy's looking for a 'Swan-ton Bomb' here King."_

**"Hey look JR, isn't that HHH? What's he doing here"**

When Jeff heard that he almost lost his balance. He looked up the ramp to see HHH sitting cross legged ½ way down the ramp, just watching the match. Jeff panic and fell of the ropes into the ring. Moving quick on his feet, the big show pinned Jeff and won the match. With a smirk on his face he left the ring, thanking HHH for being a distraction on the way out. Jeff watched Hunter as he stood up and started to walk towards the ring. He stopped just outside the ring, watching Jeff without any emotion showing on his face. Trished hopped into the ring and ran up to Jeff.

"What's the matter with you Jeff?" Trish whispered as Jeff backed away from HHH slightly.

"You need to get out of here Trish." He told her quietly, not taking his eyes off HHH "**NOW**!" he said a bit louder. With that Trish gave Jeff one more worried look before running up the ramp. HHH slowly enter the ring, not breaking any eye contact with Jeff. And they both stood on opposite sides of the ring, in an un-official staring contest.

_"You know what's happening King"_ JR asked watching Jeff with great concern. He had never seen the kid look so nervous, or was is fright he saw.

**"You got me JR. What HHH want with Jeff"** Jeff just stood there, waiting for hunter to do something. It wasn't till he heard the crowd start cheering did he break eye contact. Walking down to the ring, looking madder then anyone has ever seen him, was the Undertaker. HHH turned to see him to. Knowing that the odds would be against him Hunter turned quickly back to Jeff

"Remember my words bitch, I'll get you soon enough" he said so quietly Jeff almost didn't catch it. With that the game jumped over the ropes and barrier the disappeared thou the crowd.

* * *

Jeff sighed as he left the locker room. He was very confused on why the dead man was helping him. Jeff always thought the Taker knew nothing about him, let alone cares what happened to him. Jeff was so caught up in his thought he didn't notice the person behind him till a hand landed on his shoulder. Jeff almost yelled out in shock, not to mention he jumped about a mile.

"Take it easy kid it's just me" Mark exclaimed.

"Fucking hell, mark. You just scared the shit out of me." Jeff gasped. Undertaker couldn't help but laugh at that.

"I though you smelt a bit." Jeff couldn't help but grin. He had always known the American Bad Ass to be an angry, violent person but here he was joking around. It reminded him of when Lita was still here, and Matt, Jeff and her would go cause some poor person grief before matches. Jeff and Mark talked and joked for a bit as they walked toward the car park.

"Hey mark? Why are you helping me?" Jeff asked. He didn't want to spoil the moment but he had to know. Mark stopped and looked at Jeff for a while.

"Before I first joined up with this business I was with NCW. I had a friend with me when I joined. He was a lot like you. Everyone said he was going be be one of the dominate wrestlers in the WWF oneday.Till one day after a match I went to the locker rooms and found him pinned beneath another guy. He begged me to help him, but the other guy told me to go away before he did the same to me. I was about you age, maybe older, and no where near the man I am now. Just a skinny punk that though he could make it. I didn't know what to do, so I did what the guy told me to do. I walked away. A few days later my friend went missing. He was found later in his hotel room. He had killed himself. I blame myself for that. When I found you with HHH, I found myself thinking of what happed to my friend. What he could of been if i helped him. I couldn't let you go the way he went as well." The dead man looked away, slightly embarrass on saying a part of his past with some kid he only knew for a short while. Jeff was silent while he let his brain possess that information. He turned back to Mark. He tried to find something, anything, to say. But nothing came.

"Thanks" Jeff finally said, trying to cover up the silence. Taker finally looked back at Jeff. He gave a small smile then they both continued to walk. Finally they reached the Bad ass's car.

"Take care kid." He said as he hopped in then drove away. Jeff sighed then started to walk to his own car. He was gonna be late for matt and Shannon's party if he didn't hurry.

* * *

"There he is" Hunter growled to Benoit. "Get him now." With that Criss push the accelerator all the way to the floor. The limo _(n.b. yes the old DX limo is back)_ launched itself forward with a squeal of smoking rubber. Jeff turned around just in time to see the limo before it hurled his body thou the air. Benoit pressed the brakes a quickly as he could. Test, Noble and Cena stepped out of the car and walked up to Jeff. He was unconscious, but he had a deep slash down his arm and was covered with lots of scraped. Apart from that they couldn't see any more external damage. Cena bit his lip as he watched the other two tie Jeff's hands behind his back. He didn't like the whole idea. He didn't even really like these guys; he just hung around them for the sake of it.

"Hurry up Cena" Test hissed. Cena sighed as he tied Jeff's feet then went back to the car. Test carried Jeff over then laid him across the back seat with HHH. Cena watched as HHH pulled the youth's head up onto his lap. Cena couldn't help but feel repulsed as he watched Hunter stoke Jeff's face, then draw around the outline of his lips. Jeff shivered in his forced sleep. Cena couldn't help but think of what would Jeff do when he found out what was going to happen to him.

TBC

God that was a long chapter. It didn't turn out the way I wanted it, but I can always come back to fix it up.

Please review this story pples


	6. Thou Innocent eyes

* * *

-...-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz, hur…what…I'm up I'm up. I stayed up till 1 in the morning making the last chapter. Then stayed in the shower for an hour, finally going to bed at 2:30. Then my mum gets me up at 7. Grrrrrrrrr.****

One thing about my **WWE **fics are that I put it as if everything was really happening  
e.g. the story line, the enemies, crushes ECT.  
Ok the fic is slash. It also has rape in it so everyone you have been warned.

And as per-use I don't own any thing to do with wwe and I have no idea of the wrestler's sex lives. I'm making this us.

Love struck down chapter 5

* * *

_"Cena couldn't help but feel repulsed as he watched Hunter stoke Jeff's face, then draw around the outline of his lips. Jeff shivered in his forced sleep. Cena couldn't help but think of what would Jeff do when he found out what was going to happen to him._

* * *

Trish stared in horror at what she just saw. She was just about to hop into her car when she heard a car squeal past. As she turn to watch it the saw Jeff thrown across the bonnet and landing hard on the ground again as the car connected with him. She was about to run over to him when she suddenly froze, she couldn't move or yell. Just then some people hopped out of the car. She sat down in shock as they tied him up and throw him into the car. Just before the car drove off she saw HHH reach out to help drag the High flyer into the car. With them gone Trish just sat there shivering and crying at what she just saw.

* * *

Matt was getting pretty worried about Jeff. He had promised to come to his and Shannon's party tonight but hasn't shown up.Trish wasn't anywhere to be seen either, but she was useally late. He snatched a quick glance at the clock at saw that it was 10:37. Matt frowned. The show had ended at 9:30. Jeff was over an hour late. He was just starting to get into mother-hen mode when Shannon interrupted his thoughts.

"Don't you dare? I know what your thinking and Jeff probly has a good reason to be late. He's not a baby Matt. He needs to have his own life without a bossy big brother digging into it every 15 minuets."

"There's an improvement. Last time it was every 10 minuets" Matt laughed. Shannon was right. He had to give Jeff his own space. Without another thought he grabbed a beer then went off to talk to Edge. About 20 minuets later he felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned to see Mark standing behind him with a concern look in his eyes.

"Hey Mark what ya doing here?" Matt asked wearily. He still didn't trust the dead man fully thou Jeff seems to have a new friendship with him.

"I need to talk to Jeff about something. Do you know where he is?" Matt frowned at this.

"He hasn't turned up yet. What do you need to tell him?" Mark didn't even look like he heard the question, in fact he look like he had seen a ghost.

"What do you mean he hasn't turned up? We left the arena at the same time. He was going on about coming to this party" Matt was about to say something else when his mobile rang.

"Hi, Matt here." He answered

"MmM…Matt." A shaky voice on the other end replied. Matt froze

"Trish? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" he asked concerned. Mark looked over in mild intrest.

"It's…its Jeff…he…he…Matt he's gone." She sobbed into the phone.

"What do you mean he's gone? Where are you?" Matt asked calmly, trying to calm done the diva

"in the...the ca…car park." She sobbed again.

"It's ok Trish; I'm on my way, just stay by your car. I know were that is" and with that he hung up. He turned back to Mark

"Something wrong with Trish. She said something about Jeff. I'm going down to see her, wanna come?" he asked, trying to think on what the man needed to talk to Jeff about. The dead man gave a small nod and they where off.

* * *

Trish was still sitting on the ground by her car, watching the area of the incident, when Matt and Mark found her. She barely even seemed to notice they were even there.

"Trish, where's Jeff?" asked Mark gently. He could tell that the diva could be going into shock. If Jeff had gone missing when he was walking to his car (which mark grimly noticed was still there.) Trish would have been sitting there for almost an hour before she rang Matt.

"He…he…the car…I'm sorry…it came out of no were…I'm sorry…I should of stopped them…he got hit…I just sat here...i'm so sorry...I'M SORRY" she babbled to Mark. Matt kneeled down beside her.

"Trish? You listening? we need you to take a deep breath and tell us what happed one thing at a time." In a calm adult voice he seemed to have perfected years ago.

_'Then again'_ undertaker thought with a mental grin _'with a brother like Jeff he probly had to act grown up half the time.'_ Trish took a deep breath to calm herself down before continuing.

"I was…I was about to get in my car when I saw a car speed by. I watched it…it" she bursted into tears again. "It hit Jeff." Matt and Mark looked at each other. From the look on Marks face, he had a pretty good idea who was driving the car

"I was going to see if he was alright but i froze." Trish sobbed as she remembered "Then these people hopped out of the car. They… they tied his up and drove off with him. I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I didn't help him…I…I…I just sat here…I just SAT HERE!" she screamed. Mark sat down next to here and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Trish, did you recognize any of the people?" he asked calmly

"Hunter was one" she said, not noticing the looks on the men's faces. "And Test and John Cena was there to." With that she fainted from shock and exhaustion. After Matt rang her roommate, Terri, he walked over to Mark. Mark had been silent since Trish had past-out. He had a sad far-away look in his eyes. "Mark? Is there something I should know about?" Matt asked in a soft voice. Mark didn't even turn to look at him.

"we have a lot to talk about." Mark said.  
  
TBC

a slight warning before hand. There will be graphical rape in the next chapter. So everyone YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED


	7. wow

wow, what can I say people.

I disappear 3 years ago, I totally forgot I had an account on here till I search for a story I used to read, and I find **PEOPLE ARE STILL REVIEWING ME **

super huge happy dance

Since I do have these fans lying around, I guess I better start finishing these stories ey? Just letting you know, I will start with 'Love Struck Down' then, (_or at the same time_), I will do LXG ending part two or whatever called it, I better give it a name :P

Anyway, for everyone who has waited the last 3 years, **I'M BACK AND BETTER THEN EVER BABY**!!!! (and so will the storys soon :P)


End file.
